


Easy Come, Easy Go

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has expected tonight to be special, just not this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Come, Easy Go

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny something written last january '15.
> 
> title from beast's Easy and very minorly inspired by beast's Drive.

The wind is biting. It’s freezing cold. Sehun should have listened to the weather forecast. The snow isn’t that heavy, but umbrellas don’t hurt.

Right now, though, they don't matter.

Sehun had expected tonight to be special, just not this way. Sehun has never expected this day to come, where Luhan stands opposite him, distant and unmoving except for his nervously blinking eyes and the almost unnoticeable rise and drop of his shoulders as he exhales.

There are little bits of snowflakes resting on Luhan’s hair and coat and Sehun’s hand itches to reach up and brush them off. Sehun wants to lean in and wrap Luhan in his arms, wants so badly to keep him warm and tell him to stay. And the pain in his chest aches even more because Sehun is too afraid to do so.

“I- I’m going home,” Luhan tells him as they stand outside Sehun’s car, the older’s eyes dark and unreadable under the dim streetlight.

Luhan has always been Sehun’s home. A home to where he returns after stressful university classes, a home where he finds happiness and shelter, a home that is warm and soothing and all that sehun has ever wanted.

Sehun doesn’t dare look up, unfocused eyes staring at the buttons on Luhan’s coat.

“To China,” Luhan says, and Sehun isn’t surprised.

Sehun doesn’t need anyone to tell him because he knows for sure that to Luhan, Sehun isn’t his _home_.

Sehun doesn’t know what to say. Clearly, Luhan doesn’t expect him to.

“I’m sorry,” Luhan chokes out before turning and walking away – away from Sehun, away from what they’ve become, away from _them_.

.

.

.

Sehun shivers under the cold night. He should have brought an umbrella along, or maybe get under the warm hood of his car instead of leaning against the cold metal of the passenger door. Good thing he has his hands burried deep in his coat pockets, shielded from the biting wind that seems to blow stronger after every second.

It’s a cold night. Around him, snow falls like flower petals.

Sehun thinks of cold nights, of cuddling together while they cram for finals, of study sessions and heated kisses and midnight strolls under the moonlight.

And, of course, of Lu Han telling him, with a soft smile that brightens up his whole face, “Graduate first, you silly head. And _then_ I’ll accept it. I’ll wait for you. I will.”

And Sehun would smile.

Tonight is a cold night. And it was supposed to be special.

Sehun’s hand clenches around the ring in his palm.


End file.
